Noël en Drabbles
by Opercule
Summary: Recueil drabbles/Noël. - Ça bouge tout seul sous moi ! - Non mon frère. C'est simplement que tu glisses. [Fini]
1. Chapter 1

Quand Steve Rogers déposait son regard azur sur la fenêtre et New-York enneigée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

Ses mains devenaient glacées, son souffle court, et le monde avait l'air de s'être teinté de bleu. Quelque part au fond de lui, il se doutait bien que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion, qu'un vestige de son cauchemar tentant désespérément de se raccrocher à lui afin de ne pas disparaître.

Simplement... Simplement c'était trop dur d'oublier, trop dur d'effacer de sa mémoire sa panique, sa peur face sa disparition dans la glace.

Et peu importe ce que la presse disait, peu importe ce que les Avengers croyait, ce que Nick Fury affirmait... Peu importe tout ça, lui avait encore l'impression d'être piégé dans son rêve.

Une petite parcelle de lui, vraiment enfouie sous tous les moments partagés avec eux, croyait encore que tout n'était qu'un rêve, et qu'il se réveillerait, au côté de Bucky au moment de l'Allemagne en guerre. Il allait s'engager au côté de son meilleur ami, il allait se faire refuser son admission. Mais il ne deviendrait pas Captain America.

Et surtout, surtout, il ne se réveillerait pas des décennies plus tard.

Malgré son faux sourire et son enthousiasme trop vif pour être réaliste, il laissait transparaître un peu de peine et de nostalgie au fond de son regard, il le savait bien.

Sa main se posa malgré lui contre l'immense baie vitrée, alors qu'il ne sentait pas le froid. Il l'imaginait parfaitement bien, par contre. La douce caresse d'un vent glacé, l'engourdissement progressif des doigts... Oui. Tout ça, il ne le connaissait que trop.

Un mince sourire éclot sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait la neige tomber sur la ville. Les flocons recouvraient peu à peu les terres gelées et le ciment, tandis que dehors, les gens laissaient leur traces sur ce manteau blanc.

Il devait avouer se sentir un peu perdu. Lui aussi aurait du être dehors, toujours plongé dans son coma, entouré uniquement par de la glace. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cette époque ? Il n'était pas digne d'avoir survécu.

Peut-être aurait-il dû mieux veiller sur Bucky, faire plus attention au déroulement des choses... Aurait-il réussi à modifier le cours du temps ?

Peut-être qu-

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Viens tout de suite te réchauffer avec nous Cap' !

La voix joviale de Tony le tira subitement de ses pensées, tandis qu'il se tournait, avisant le reste des Avengers à l'exception de Thor absent, pelotonné devant la cheminée.

Il leur adressa un sourire et s'approcha vers eux.

Steve ne devait pas avoir de souci à se faire. Parce que tant que les Avengers serait avec lui, ils ne le laisserait succomber à sa nostalgie glacée.

 _Car ils étaient une famille._

* * *

Tadam ! 500 pile !

Bref, seriez-vous capable de deviner le prochain ? C'est pas facile, je vous l'accorde.

 _Elle avait toujours su trouver les qualités là où tout le monde ne voyait que les défauts._


	2. Chapter 2

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews les filles ! Là je passe en vitesse mais promis, je vous répond individuellement quand j'ai le temps 3

* * *

La première fois qu'elle en avait vu un, elle s'était figée.

Tout le monde s'était précipité à ses côtés afin de la réconforter, afin de lui certifier à quel point ces monstres cruels et barbares ne lui feraient aucun mal.

Son père lui avait serré les mains en lui assurant qu'il les tuerait tous jusqu'au dernier avant même qu'ils n'aient formulé la moindre pensée meurtrière envers elle, Ragnar avait renchérit la main serrée sur son épée, et son frère cadet avait hoché la tête avec vigueur.

Elle s'était rapidement dégagée de leur étreinte, tandis qu'il croyaient qu'elle tentait de rester courageuse. Il avait tous tort, elle n'était pas terrifiée.

Son regard avait couru le long du torse musclé, remontant jusqu'à la calvitie propre à l'espèce, et finissant par plonger ses yeux dans les prunelles écarlates. Ensuite, elle s'était attardée sur la peau bleue, et les lignes tribales parcourant l'ensemble du corps.

Non. Elle n'était pas terrifiée.

Les prisonniers de guerre avait continué de défiler, leur dignité mise en lambeau, alors qu'Odin paradait fièrement sur son fidèle destrier, et une grimace s'était affichée sur ses traits albâtres.

Lofn, sa soeur, lui avait comprimé légèrement les doigts, semblant lui afficher son soutien, croyant dur comme du fer à la crainte et au dégoût de Sigyn envers les jotuns. La jeune femme avait souri, lui signalant par là que tout allait bien, qu'elle avait simplement eu un choc.

Les guerriers frissonnaient. Que ce soit d'un surplus de chaleur ou de honte, elle ne saurait le dire. Peut-être un mélange des deux ? Après tout, leur monde venait de s'écrouler.

Jotunheim n'était plus.

Du moins, elle courrait lentement mais sûrement à sa perte. La disparition de la cassette entraînait irréversiblement un déclin de la part de la planète gelée.

Un pincement lui saisit le coeur, et elle tenta de le réprimer en fixant avec dégoût les derniers jotuns qui passaient. On lui avait toujours dit que ce n'était que des monstres, qu'ils ne connaissaient ni foi ni loi, et que leur soif de sang était égale à leur cruauté.

C'est ce qu'on lui avait apprit. C'est ce qu'apprenaient tous les Ases.

Sigyn ne s'était jamais considérée comme les autres. Son trop grand effacement et son esprit redoutablement intelligent auraient pu faire l'objet de nombre de rumeurs si son père n'avait pas été Iwaldi.

Ses pensées quittant son souvenir, la jeune femme, destinée à le rester de longues années encore, posa son regard sur la fenêtre, observant son mari assis sur la glace.

Non. Sigyn n'avait jamais été terrifiée par les jotuns.

 _Elle les avait toujours trouvé magnifiques, trouvant la beauté en eux là où personne n'avait jamais su le faire._

* * *

Tadam ! Alors, aviez-vous deviné ?

- _Noël avait toujours été le seul moment de l'année qu'il attendait avec impatience. Peut-être parce que ce jour-là, **il** faisait enfin attention à lui._


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony Stark n'était absolument pas quelqu'un de triste. Non. On disait plutôt de lui qu'il était exaspérant, sarcastique, égocentrique et on en passait. Lui-même se qualifiait de génie philanthrope milliardaire playboy, etc, sans jamais mentionner le fait qu'il soit nostalgique.

C'est pour cette raison que si on avait dit à n'importe quel membre des Avengers ou bien même du côté ennemi, qu'on avait vu Iron Man pleurer, on serait passé pour un menteur. Voire un fou, mais ça, c'était déjà plus fréquent chez les adversaires.

En fait, il n'était pas vraiment en train de pleurer. Si pleurer indiquait faire couler de grosses gouttes le long de ses joues en poussant des petits hurlements aussi plaintifs qu'insupportables.

Tony Stark était simplement triste, et ne pleurait pas. Enfin... Il arrivait que d'une petite minute à une autre, une larme fasse le trajet oeil-joue. Mais rien de plus, non.

On disait des criminels en général que leurs crimes étaient excusés par une enfance difficile, par des traumatismes juvéniles. Ne vous méprenez pas ! Tony n'avait jamais été battu par son père. Encore heureux, aurait-il pu dire. Peut-être aurait-il préféré, pensait-il dans ses moments lugubres, cela aurait pu au moins dire qu'il faisait attention à lui non ?

Sa main, toujours pourvue de son gant, alla essuyer la traînée mouillée sur son visage, tandis qu'il soupirait. Ses yeux bruns se fixèrent sur PointBreak, avachi sur son canapé mais toujours pas saoul, et il esquissa un sourire amusé. Son regard virevolta jusqu'à la fenêtre, observant Tasha et Robin des Bois se livrer une lutte effrénée dans la construction du meilleur bonhomme de neige.

On aurait dit des enfants... Enfants. Père. Son regard se fit plus dur, et une grimace orna désormais ses traits. Voilà ce qui le déprimait.

Aujourd'hui, on était le 3 novembre, et plus que vingt et un jours le séparaient de Noël...

Howard Stark avait toujours été fasciné par Steve, le fameux "Captain America." Tellement fasciné que plus rien n'avait compté pour lui que ses expériences. Mais de toute façon, avait-il avant été concerné par autre chose que lui-même ? Absolument pas.

Son père ne l'avait jamais regardé. Pas une seule fois.

Simplement... Un seul jour dans l'année, un seul l'intéressait.

 _Noël avait toujours été le seul moment de l'année qu'il attendait avec impatience. Peut-être parce que ce jour-là, **il** faisait enfin attention à lui._

* * *

Je suis désolée, je ne suis franchement pas convaincue par celui-là o/ Mais bon, je me rattrape avec un thème bien plus joyeux la prochaine fois ! 3

 _" - ÇA BOUGE ! ÇA BOUGE TOUT SEUL SOUS MOI !_

 _\- Non, mon frère. C'est simplement que tu glisses. C'est le principe du patin à glace. "_


	4. Chapter 4

Dans un élan rempli de grâce, la silhouette s'avança en glissant, semblant être illuminée par la magie de Noël, ses cheveux longs et blonds volant dans le vent comme une princesse en quête de son princ-

BOOOOOOM.

La silhouette, nommée Thor, et plus vraiment gracieuse, s'affala dans un bruit à réveiller les morts sur la glace, manquant de la faire fissurer sur son poids. Tentant misérablement de se remettre debout en rampant, il tendit une main désespérée vers son frère, très calme, qui le rejoignait en glissant comme personne.

Ledit frère poussa un soupir en le voyant, et s'éloigna aussitôt.

\- M-m-mais ! Mon frère ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici, rappelles-toi de tout nos bons moments passés ensemble ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! s'écria Thor, sous le regard mi-amusés mi-agacés des autres.

Décidant que l'aider à se relever valait mieux que de subir ses grognements, Loki avança une main tandis que son frère s'y accrochait comme jamais.

\- Thor... souffla le brun, tu peux lâcher cette rambarde, tu ne vas pas mourir.

S'étant relevé, le Dieu du Tonnerre glissa une main dans ses cheveux, en s'époussetant d'un air très digne. Toujours collé à l'entrée de la patinoire, il fit glisser son pied avec précaution avant de manquer de perdre l'équilibre et de s'accrocher de nouveau à son frère.

\- Ça bouge ! Ça _bouge_ tout seul sous moi !

Poussant un énième soupir exaspéré, Loki décida dans un élan de bonté, d'aider son frère à ne serait-ce que lâcher la rambarde. Se glissant derrière lui, il le fit se détacher du bois alors que le blond tentait désespérément de rester droit.

\- Okaay. Alors maintenant, tu vas faire avancer ton pied droit, puis ton pied gauche. Tu vois ? Comme si tu marchais, se railla le brun, en le voyant galérer.

Thor faillit pousser un hurlement de joie extrême en se voyant avancer mais ne se retint qu'à l'air renfrogné qu'arborait son frère, sûrement énervé que Thor soit le centre d'attention des moqueries des gens. En même temps il y avait de quoi...

\- Attention mon frère, j'ai pris de la vitesse* ! lança Thor en plaisantant, en s'éloignant peu à peu à une vitesse égale à celle d'une tortue.

Cette remarque eut le mérite de dérider le Dieu du Mensonge, qui ne put retenir un sourire franchement amusé. On aurait dit un enfant. Décidant de suivre son frère, il le vit rentrer une bonne dizaine de fois dans les gens, allant presque jusqu'à s'incliner pour s'excuser, ce qui le faisait immédiatement tomber au vu de son sens de l'équilibre.

Le rejoignant en estimant que c'en était assez en le voyant filer tout droit dans le mur, Loki alla le récupérer, tout sonné, et ils sortirent de la patinoire avec un soupir de soulagement venant de Thor.

\- Quel enfer les mortels ont-ils donc inventés là ?! Par les Nornes, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une nuée de serpents sous mes pieds !

Levant les yeux au ciel, son frère se déchaussa rapidement tout en lui répondant d'une voix teintée de sarcasme.

 _\- Non, mon frère. C'est simplement que tu glisses, c'est le principe du patin à glace._

* * *

Tadaaam !

\- _C'était définitivement comme un père pour eux. Une joyeuse bande de gamins délurés._


	5. Chapter 5

La fête battait littéralement à son plein.

A l'intérieur, la pièce était illuminée par les néons rouges et or, faisant ressortir cette atmosphère joyeuse que tout le monde ressentait.

Tony Stark, playboy mais saoul de son état, se déhanchait violemment sur la scène, entouré par une musique qui résonnait peut-être un peu trop fort. Des dizaines de personnes l'entouraient, dansant eux aussi avec tout leur coeur, et se fichant qu'ils soient ridicules ou non. A vrai dire leur niveau d'alcool dans le sang aidait un peu.

" Cap' ! Arrête un peu de te faire ton coincéé et vieens !" hurla Tony, ses pensées étant assez confuses.

Captain America plus connu sous le nom de Steve Rogers, était simplement assis sur un fauteuil, une barbe de père Noël accroché plus ou moins bien sur son menton. Faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts, il entretenait une conversation tout à fait normale avec Clint.

"... Donc là, t'a le mec tout bleu qui est dans son lit d'hôpital tout bleu, et là t'a la porte bleu toute, euh non, toutee bleuu ! "

" T'a un talent pour les blaagues ! Et ? " s'esclaffa l'archer, en tombant à moitié de son fauteuil en riant.

" Et là le mec bleu y dit : C'EST TOUT VEERT ! C'est OUVERT ! T'a compris mec ?"

Sur ces paroles incroyablement intelligentes, Steve Rogers entreprit de se laisser glisser au sol, un peu trop imbibé et sûrement pour la première fois.

Clint alla aussitôt dire bonjour au sol aussi, dans un élan d'amitié solidaire.

" Moins fort la musique, s'il vous plait... "demanda une voix hésitante.

D'un autre côté de la pièce, on pouvait voir une table à moitié fracassée, devant laquelle gisait Thor et Loki, venu pour on ne sait quelle raison mais après tout il est toujours invité on ne sait pourquoi pas les Avengers, victimes eux aussi de l'ivresse.

Thor... Disons qu'il ne fallait pas se trouver dans les parages pour un mortel lorsqu'il avait bu. Il devenait violent. Très violent. Demandez à la table...

A ses côtés, un Dieu du Mensonge pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, sujet à l'alcool triste. Entre deux sanglots mêlés de morve, il expliquait à quel point il se sentait seul. Pour répondre à ses pleurs, Thor se contenta de frapper le sol avec Mjolnir, faisant apparaître un éclair dans le ciel.

" Alors FRAPPE ! " grogna le Dieu.

S'arrêtant de pleurer une seconde, Loki releva la tête avec un formidable " HEIN ?". Se répétant, Thor lui dit simplement de frapper.

Étrangère à tout cette folie, Natasha était accoudée au bar, à moitié endormie. L'alcool avait enfin eu raison de la russe.

Jetant un regard sur eux une dernière fois, je poussais un soupir exaspéré en prévoyant déjà toutes les réparations nécessaires. Ils ne pouvaient pas se débrouiller sans moi.

On pouvait décidément dire de moi que j'étais comme un père pour eux. Une joyeuse bande de gamins délurés.

Aussi sûr que je m'appelais Coulson.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews ! Tu m'as donnée l'envie d'écrire un truc là x) En espérant que ça te plaise !


End file.
